


The Prodigal Teacher Returned

by misura



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal Teacher Returned

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _quote_

To say Nathan was appalled would have been an understatement.

'Infuriated', perhaps. 'Outraged', certainly. " 'For someone with your gifts to dedicate your life to something like this would be a criminal waste of talent and a great loss to science.' "

"Nathan." Henry's tone was as carefully neutral as his expression.

"Fixing cars, Henry? Really?" He'd called in some favors for this, for Henry to be here, to be given another chance. He hadn't done it to get Eureka its own mechanic.

Henry grinned. "I keep the other stuff in the back. If you're interested … "

Nathan breathed out, smiled. "After you."


End file.
